The present invention relates to an electronic automotive anti-theft device, and more particularly, to an electronic steering wheel locking device that electronically prohibits the rotation of a steering wheel.
In the prior art, a steering wheel locking device is often used as an automotive anti-theft device. FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional steering wheel locking device 51. The steering wheel locking device 51 includes a key cylinder 54 and a lock pin 52. A mechanical key (not shown) is inserted in the key cylinder 54 and turned. The lock pin 52 is engaged with or disengaged from a steering shaft 53 when the key is turned.
Engagement of the lock pin 52 with the steering shaft 53 locks the steering shaft, which in turn, locks a steering wheel (not shown). To drive the automobile, the lock pin 52 must be disengaged from the steering shaft 53 with the mechanical key.
Nowadays, electronic key systems are employed in automobiles to start an engine without using a mechanical key. It is thus desirable that such electronic key system be provided with an electronic steering wheel locking mechanism that drives an actuator to lock the steering wheel.
The electronic steering wheel locking device would require an electronic control unit (ECU) to control the actuator. However, electric noise may cause the ECU to function in an unintentional manner and drive the actuator in an undesirable manner. Accordingly, it is difficult to put the electronic steering wheel locking device into practical use since the steering wheel must be prevented from being locked when the automobile is being driven.